


The Day After

by seireinyan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor has a pussy, Connor is being referred to an 'it', Connor whump, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Fluff in the end?, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Markus shot Connor in the church tho, Memory Loss, Nines is a bit impulsive but please forgive him, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Poor Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seireinyan/pseuds/seireinyan
Summary: 3 years after the revolution, Nines came across a soon-to-be crime scene in an alley when he wandered in the street.





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea after seeing Markus shooting Connor in the church.  
> Please read the warnings and tags.

A kick was all it took to send the man in assault flying straight to the wall. Then a shout barked out with another man charging towards him. Something shone in the dark and he easily dodged the attack by grabbing the attacker’s arm and cracked it. The third man tried to flee in his constantly sliding pants but was tripped and fell comically to the ground. He was stunned by the intruder’s deadly gaze and could not take his eyes off him like he might get killed if he dared moving an inch. The intruder though, shifted his attention to another presence in the alley with his LED shining a bright amber, and that’s when the man took the opportunity and ran.

Both yellow and red never stopped spinning. Their LEDs were like night lights glowing softly in the dark. He took careful steps towards the man on the ground with his eyes stuck on the other’s appearance. One of its eyes was covered by disheveled hair, a dirty and oversize dress shirt hanging loosely on the shoulders and naked from the pelvis. Spots of dirt dotted mostly on its lower half body from the struggling in the dirty alley. And with the terrified doe eyes and trembling body, the victim looked absolutely a mess.

He didn't believe what he saw at first. He scanned over and over again, and when he identified the serial number in night vision, his calm appearance faltered.

‘ _You are the missing RK800._ ’ He sent wirelessly, just like many other times he did when he encountered an android. A pop-up notice indicating the failed transmission appeared in the corner of his HUD.

That’s weird. He sent again, and failed. Sent, and failed again.

Said android only stared at his face with no acknowledgement of the voiceless messages. Its face however, turned surprised after a couple of seconds.

‘You’re an android too.’ It breathed, voice soft and weak.

He narrowed his eyes, not expecting something like that from the mouth of a former deviant hunter.

There were still two humans lying on the floor unconsciously. According to normal procedures, he should contact the station and bring the suspects in custody as well as the android as the victim and witness.

But this is not a usual situation. He had met this android before. He remembered meeting his doppelganger for the first time in his mind palace with the accompaniment of Amanda before he even deviated. The first android he had ever encountered which was destined to be replaced by him. Amanda had always reminded him how tragic he would end up like the RK800 if he deviated until his activation as well as deviation. The next time he saw the RK800s, they were already reduced to some remains piled up in the back of the Cyberlife warehouse. He analysed the remains and the discontinuing serial numbers indicated a missing RK800.

This is the first time upon his activation to see a functioning RK800 with his own eyes, and its well-being had automatically climbed up to his first priority.

It was irrational, he thought. But he wanted to know the android more before bringing him back to the station. Somehow he felt there’s a special bond between them. As the one and only RK900 functioning in the city, he didn't expect to find someone similar to him, either in appearance or the coding in his head.

The only android who was special like him was probably Markus, but he had never felt close to him, not when the leader always purposefully avoided him under any circumstances. He supposed it's his problem though since his human partner was distant to him as well. The only person he could relate to seemed to be the one he had only seen once, and he’s curious what happened to it after its supposed deactivation and ended up like...this.

His eyes searched the alley and saw only piles of rubbish. He took off his white jacket and knelt before the android in one smooth motion, ‘Here, take this.’

The other flinched at the sudden gesture and words started to stutter out, ’N-no! You have to go. You have to go without me. I’ll only slow you down.’ It frantically pushed him in the chest but received no effort. The neat android managed to manipulate it to shove both of its arms into the sleeves.

Despite the added confusion, he remembered something basic when encountering a scared person according to his social protocol.

‘My name is Nines.’ He stopped and waited a bit before continuing, ‘Why would I have to go?’

Despite the rejection it had given to him moments ago, it was pulling the jacket close to its torso and seemed to be shivering less now. It might not be the temperature thing, but the garment had comforted it somehow nonetheless.

‘Because y-you’re an android…aren’t you? You have an LED. You even share the same face with me…’

Nines raised a questioning eyebrow. Nothing came out of its mouth made sense and he decided to ignore its words for now.

He warned before putting the RK800’s arm on his shoulder and lifted it easily onto its feet. Part of him wanted to just carry it to make things easier, but another part of him didn’t want to scare the android further by locking its free limbs in a rush.

The RK800’s attention seemed to be shifted to walking and didn’t say anything anymore then. It didn't question where they were going. Thinking of what it had said earlier, he supposed it had a sense of comradeship and trusted him immediately after finding out he's an android instead of a human. It tried its best to keep up on his pace without tripping in spite of the hisses that sometimes slipped from its mouth. Nines scanned its status in one glance. There were some minor scratches on its knees and thighs, assumably caused by the rough handling by the assailants he fought off some moments ago, but nothing critical to its motor. So why is it mimicking human reactions akin to pain?

They crossed a bridge after exiting from the other end of the alley. Population wasn’t high in this area so they would most likely reach the abandoned warehouses across the river without catching anyone’s attention. The clouds were moving fast in the night sky and Nines’ sensors reported back a rise in humidity and wind speed. The first droplet fell on his cheek right after he dismissed the notice, but he’s got the time of the world as long as he’s with the RK800.

The rain started to pour when they were only few steps away from the giant entrance. His dress shirt was soaked wet but he held the RK800 closer to shield it as much as he could. The RK800 seemed to be shivering more fiercely like it’s getting cold from the rain and clang onto the taller android's embrace.

Once entering the giant warehouse, Nines settled the android on the ground gently and scanned the area. The RK800 was a bit reluctant to let go but complied anyway when Nines pulled its hands off him and its hands clutched back to the jacket again. The warehouse was a bit dusted from the long term abandonment. Some random graffitis scattered on the wall that were made some months ago. There was a high probability they could spend the night here without any disturbance.

The RK800 sat quietly with its legs pulled close to it, and that’s when Nines noticed the uneven landscape between its legs - It had a full pack of _female_ genitalia attached perfectly on the supposedly smooth pelvis area. Despite the alarming finding, Nines kept quiet about it and crouched in front of it slowly. The last thing he wanted to achieve was to startle the android with sudden movements.

‘I see you’re running from the humans.’ He paid his full attention on the tiniest movement on its face. ‘Why?’

The question seemed to have triggered a wave of panic through the android’s veins as its eyes snapped at Nines in horror. It looked absolutely traumatised with its hands clutched even tighter on the jacket. He raised his hands in the mid-air to present himself to be less threatening.

’You’re safe with me here. No one’s gonna hurt you. Just calm down and talk to me.’

‘The humans…Th-they’ll find us and they’ll torture us.’ He was trembling so much static started to form in its voice modulator. ‘Please, if a-anyone sees you, you must abandon me and go.’

‘Are you talking about the three humans I encountered earlier?’ Nines frowned.

The android shook his head, the horror in its eyes never faded. ‘You don’t understand. You must go if they see you. It’s not safe here.’

He followed its gaze observing their surroundings and got the idea that the size of the warehouse was what made it unsettled. Nines moved closer to the RK800, and when it didn’t flinch away, he seated himself beside it with his right shoulder brushing its.

'Are you familiar with the name Lieutenant Hank Anderson?' He tried. 'I read you were assigned to him before my activation.'

The RK800 only frowned. It was clearly searching its database for the name but it shook its head after a few seconds. 'No. I don't know...Perhaps I was. I don't know anymore.'

Its voice had become desperate as if the request in searching its memory was pushing it too far. It started to sob quietly with tears sliding down its cheeks.

Nines wasn’t used to negotiation and he was aware he wasn’t good at it. In spite of how similar his face sculpture and body structure were to the RK800s, he was comparatively stronger, faster and smarter with less minor codes which could hinder the efficiency of his actions. Not to mention his model was designed to be notably bulkier and intimidating for battlefields which lowered the successful rate in talking someone out. Despite the inconvenience, his partner seemed to be okay with it. Doing something his former partner did was what Nines had been trying to avoid to further irritate the lieutenant.

Knowing he could never get the information he needed by talking, Nines thought about something he hadn’t done in a long time. He reached out his hand, ‘Can I interface with you?’

The android looked confused with its gaze shifting between his hand and his eyes. Never interfaced with an android before, it seemed. It had probably never interacted with an android so far which didn’t make sense.

The lieutenant is not gonna like this.

He grabbed its exposed forearm. Ignoring the shock on the android’s face, he peeled the blockage open and data started to be transmitted to his processor like a tsunami -

 

 _Harsh laughter and shouts can be heard from afar. It is trembling all fourth on its elbows and knees. Sound of motor vibrates right behind its ears, almost blocking any other sound in the room. It isn’t its motor, no - there’s something else, something foreign had intruded its body and the sensation had made it scream. Something lashed its ass mercilessly and ordered it to be quiet. It tried its hardest to subdue it into whimpers but tears kept on falling to the ground. The men returned to their business with dark chuckles._  

_//_

_The sight of an enlarged cock and the _strong smell_  occupy both its vision and nose sensors. Error messages indicating several damaged biocomponents keep on flashing with the harsh rubbing on its tongue and the pure hot pain coming from its tore vagina and ass. It screams in agony but doesn’t dare stopping its hands when they’re occupied by two more cocks. The pulls and pushes made it lying on top of a man like a rag doll. Its thirium level was dropping rapidly with every movement. And when one of them finally finishes, a new one soon takes its place to make it full again._

_//_

_It screams with the sound it never thought would be possible for its voice modulator and that earned it a slap on its face. Tears flooded its eyesight and it merely managed to look down. Streams of thirium flow down from the opening created by the rough pulling of the metal which pierced its hardened nipples. The man kept on fucking its vagina with his cock in a punishing pace. The unbearable pain seemed to have multiplied as its vagina clenched harder around the cock when its nipple rings are being pulled again. The man seems to be eager to test how far it could endure and keeps pulling (No. No-no no no no  please don't do this it hurts it HURTS IT HURTS) until the last fibre of what stops the ring from falling snaps. It screams voicelessly with its eyes rolling back._

 

Nines inhaled sharply with the overwhelming memories and sensations flooded full force over his system. He released the android’s arm and broke the connection like it was on fire and he fell back scrambling some distance away. The reality came back with the deafening sound of heavy rain from the outside.

When he finally calmed down and realised what he’d done, he snapped his head to the android and saw it seizuring on the floor with its eyes staring straight into nothing. His HUD provided that its stress level had spiked to 100%. There was no stopping in its self-destruction now. He got to do something to save it. He grabbed the writhing android’s arm again and tried to delay the process by any means despite knowing his attempt would be futile. Before he could restart the connection though, the RK800 suddenly stopped moving like it was being hit by an electric bolt. Its crimson LED blinked the last few times before going into complete darkness.

Nines held his breathe, watching the android’s face intently to see if he could get a hint on what was going on. After a few seconds of the sudden stillness, its joins were all loose and lied back to the ground with its eyes fluttering closed. The LED was on again and emitting a calm blue light. He hurriedly checked its system activity. All biocomponents were still functioning. The thirium pump had started beating slowly but regularly again. Something had overridden its self-destruction protocol and rendered him into stasis.

He had never seen or read something like that. Someone had rewritten its code to prevent it from self-destructing.

Nines exhaled all the air from his artificial lungs and struggled to breath again. The scene of the android’s abused body which it unintentionally revealed after the seizure sent chills up his spine. The nipples, as he remembered in its memories, were deformed and new rings were being pierced through its chest plate deeper than the closed opening. Dents and burning marks could be seen here and there on its artificial skin.

Unusual body modification, sexual assault and clear evidence of long-term enslavement. Someone had to be responsible. Who knows how long had it been suffering from these? And it made him furious to think of someone who'd inflict such horrible torture on the RK800 to make it live in fear.

Carefully, he wrapped the dress shirt and jackets around its body again. He sat down on the ground and hauled it from the armpit to place its head on his lap. It looked like it was sleeping peacefully, devoid of all worries and thoughts. With the haunting memories still lingering in his head, he contacted the only person he thought who could probably help.

The rain slowly faded out as the night went deeper. Nines glanced up to the full moon hiding behind a thin layer of cloud. Silver moonlight showered gently on the two androids on the ground. The scene looked surreal with its beautifulness. He thought for a second if he was still in the mind palace until a familiar phone call came in.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone doesn't know why Connor didn't recall the memories of Hank, his older memories were being corrupted bit by bit with repetitive deactivation and reset.  
>   
> I just want to see Nines caring for his brother <3 Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!  
> 


End file.
